


Teach Me How to Love

by taleyah_likes_to_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Depression, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nerd Tsukishima Kei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad and Sweet, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, There is no volleyball 🏐, Tutoring, Violence, We will kill yamaguchi's dad, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, tutoring au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleyah_likes_to_write/pseuds/taleyah_likes_to_write
Summary: Troublemaker Tadashi Yamaguchi finds himself in an interesting position when he’s forced to be tutored in his math and english classes. His life takes a turn when he meets his tutor, Kei Tsukishima, a tall nerd who is just his type. After weeks of the boy’s endless attempts at flirting and refusal to do any work, Tsukishima decides there must be something else to the infamous punk, and devises a plan to break down his walls. But one cannot easily know what another doesn’t want them to, and Tsukishima may find himself deep in a whole of Tadashi’s past,Maybe it would have been best if he never dug so deep.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. They Why Behind the How

There was only one word to describe someone like Tadashi Yamaguchi. He was a heartbreaker, handsome and flirtatious. Rarely attended any class outside of Music Theory 102, and much to everyone’s surprise, Advanced Astronomy. He broke the rules, always finding some way to retaliate against or offend anyone that go in his way. He seemed to enjoy being such an inconvenience to his peers and elders, so yeah. There was really only one word to describe someone like Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Trouble.

Tadashi was absolutely nothing but trouble, something his new acquaintance would find to be difficult to deal with. But first, you need to understand the why behind the how.

Tadashi was only ten when it happened. His parents hadn’t been getting along very well, that much was clear to the small mind, and back then, when his heart of filled with only love and innocence, he had done everything he thought of to change it. He thought it was working too, once all the fighting had stopped and his dad began to smile more. His mom began to do more things with him and the thought to himself, ‘this is exactly how things should be’. 

Suddenly, what became better eventually became worse, and with a single rope tied to the kitchen sealing, Tadashi’s world began to crash. 

If you let his father tell it, it was all Tadashi’s fault. The child should have been enough for her, though, he’d never say it. He would, however, show it, in many more ways than one. It started off as harsh words, “You’re so weak!” and “If only you’d act more like a man.” 

Tadashi never said anything, but those words pierced his skin deeper than any cut. The moment he seemed to have grown immune to such language, it became harsh shoves and slaps. Flat hands turned into tight fists. To make matters worse, the kids he used to play with at school had decided on a whim that Tadashi was not up to their standards, and he became their punching bag too. It was a single word that had landed the final blow on an eleven year old Tadashi.

Pathetic.

Time had seemed to move in slow motion. As Tadashi’s youth disappeared, so had he, and no one knew the long extents to get him back. By the time, he turned sixteen, he was unrecognizable. 

One thing, seemed to stick with him, however. Just a tiny hint of who he used to be.

The stars.

Flash Back:

“Hey baby, are you still up?” A tall, sweet woman poked her head into the bedroom of her seven year old sons. He shifted his weight and turned towards the door, his bright smile visible in the glow of his moon shaped night light.

The pair found themself on the roof staring at the stars, as they had for the past two months. “Momma, can I ask you a question?”

The woman wrapped her arms around the small boy, hugging him tightly. “Of course, what’s bothering you love?” 

The boy thought for a moment, before deciding that he felt safe enough to share his secret. “ I told someone I liked them today, but they pushed me away and said I was disgusting. They said they’d never like someone who looked like me. Momma,” The boy’s vice cracked as tears began to fill his eyes. “I hate them. My freckles, I hate them Momma!” The woman pulled the small boy into her lap and hugged tighter, shushing his quiet sobbs.”

“I love your freckles baby, because their yours. You’re not you without them. And besides,” the woman lifted her arm and pointed up to the sky. They look just like a galaxy of stars, look at the stars Tadashi. Aren’t they beautiful?” The young boy looked up, his eyes filling with wonder almost instantly as the tears on his cheek began to dry.

“Yeah, they are.”

“And so are you Tadashi, you just need to find someone who understands that. Who’ll love your stars just as much as I do.” This time, the boy smiled brightly, whispering a small thank you as she reciprocated is hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
However, this wasn’t the secret he planned to tell her.

“Momma, would you still love me, if I never got married to a girl?” The woman smiled, understanding exactly what her son was trying to tell her.

“Tadashi, I will always love you. To the farthest star in the galaxy and back. And no matter who you love and end up spending your life with, I will love them too.”

...

Those words meant the world to Tadashi, and they always would. But as the sixteen year old pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing smoke between his lips as he sat underneath the bleachers in the football field, be began to think that that person who was supposed to spend his life with would never come.


	2. Chaper 2: He Wasn't The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you seemed to like it so here is Chapter 2!

There was really only one word to describe someone like Kei Tsukishima. He was kind, if not a bit sassy if he was tried. He was quiet, always trying to keep his head down in fear of attracting too much attention. He had few acquaintances, and even fewer friends. He was smart, undeniably so. So yeah, there was really only one word to describe someone like Kei Tsukishima.

Nerd.

So of course, he’d be the councillors first choice as a tutor. But why did it have to be him?

Kei had heard the name Yamaguchi before, everyone has. But he couldn’t quite believe it until the guy in question walked into the office, long hair half tied up with piercing decorating his ears (and soon, he’d discover one on his tongue as well). He wore black leather boots and a leather jacket to match. His Pierce The Veil graphic tee could be seen underneath and the black denim jeans he wore were ripped. To pull his iconic look together, he topped it off with bands going from his wrist up to his mid arm, and a thick layer of eyeliner. What caught Kei's attention, however, was the multitude of freckles that covered his face.

To put it simply, Kei was terrified, if not a bit attracted to Tadashi. A feeling that he couldn’t help but focus on as the counselor chastised the punk for a while, until he heard his own name. 

“Yamaguchi, this is Kei Tsukishima. Your new tutor. You will show up, you will behave, and you will learn. If you don’t improve those grades come testing in five months, ill be forced to call your father. We’d both hate for that to happen, i’m sure.” Tsukishima could hear a small growl come from the boy who sat next to him. His look of fear was met with a pair of hazel eyes that...almost seem to soften as he looked into Kei’s.

Huh, now isn’t that interesting? 

“Whatever,” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as he stood up and practically stomped out of the room. The councilor sighed.

“Thank you so much Tsukishima. I hope there’s no hard feelings for signing you up for this. “ Kei shook his head as if it was no problem.

It was a problem, a big one.

But Kei would get over it if it meant he was able to spend less time at his house. Speaking of which…

“I really appreciate all that you do, you can go home now.” 

…

The walk to Kei’s house was kinda a long one. By the time he had reached the front steps, it was beginning to get dark. He didn’t have to open the door to be hit with the sound of yelling and argument. As he walked in, the harsh atmosphere hit Kei like a bus.

“MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY GAVE A F*CK ABOUT THIS FAMILY, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE.”

“Don’t you DARE pin this on me!! Of course I did it, you’re impossible to deal with!” 

Kei couldn’t help but let the weight of it all affect him. The yells finally can to a halt as he slammed the door of his bedroom in frustration. He flung his school bag into a corner, having already done his work for the day. He laid on his bed, and with a sigh, plugged in his headphones. 

Music was Kei’s main escape. The lyrics always seeming to say exactly what he needed to hear, the artist seeming to feel exactly what he felt. It made it easier too cope. It made him feel less lonely. And just like that, Kei couldn’t help but let his mind wander to that place. That place filled with “what if”s and “when will I”s. This time, he found himself wondering,

“What if it was different? What if I was different. Would I have the courage to make it stop? To tell them to cut it out and talk through whatever it was that made them this way. Would I have more friends if I was able to speak my mind? Would I have a-”

*Ding

Kei looked at his phone to see a notification. One he hadn’t seen in a while.

*you have one new follower*

“hUh?”

Kei clicked the notification, and was met with a facebook page.

“Tadashi Yamaguchi...followed me? How did he even find me!” This question was the beginning of a dangerous facebook stalking. There was a bunch of pictures in black and white. All of them, Kei couldn’t help but notice, seemed incredibly sad. There was one with an empty box of cigarettes lying sideways on the edge of a rooftop. This one caught Kei’s attention especially, though he couldn’t tell you why. Soon, he kept scrolling, and scrolling until he came across a picture that made kei halt completely.

It was him, Tadashi staring at a sky full of stars. 

Kei could feel it, like the empty cigarette box, a feeling that there was something this picture was trying to tell him. It’s meaning, whatever it was, was incredibly somber. Suddenly it dawned on kei that perhaps...he wasn’t the only one who was alone. 

Kei didn’t notice the tears in his eyes until he couldn’t see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited and in love with this plot line and I hope you all are too! I decided to update once a week...we'll see how that goes.


	3. Sure Thing Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! (┬┬﹏┬┬)

The next day, it rained, and Tadashi couldn’t help but feel like the weather was trying to display to the world exactly how he felt. He found himself thinking, ‘how fucked up would that be?’ as he got dressed for school. His mind was focused on two main things.

He had to go to class now. No more skipping to go smoke under the bleachers, he was now being forced to go to class, practically blackmailed by his councilor. Tadashi knew he shouldn’t get mad at him, it’s not like he knew the things his dad does, but Tadashi couldn’t help it. He’s pretty sure he would have lost it if it weren’t for him.

Tsukishima Kei, the pretty and tall blonde guy that was supposed to be his tutor, and the second thing his mind just couldn’t seem to steer away from. His eyes swirled like honey and though his face was calm and showed no emotion, Tadashi could tell.

Tsukishima feared him.

And in hind sight, Tadashi couldn’t blame him.

…

To say his teachers were surprised was an understatement. Calling roll was a pain, everyone looked at him as if he was some monster that had just sprouted antennas that weren’t there before. He couldn’t help but notice, though, a certain blond sitting behind him in his math class. 

When he made his way to his seat, he was almost annoyed by the shy and confused smile the other gave him as he sat down, and he would have been too if he wasn’t so damn pretty. So instead of glairing at the blonde, he turned in his seat and gave him his signature smirk and wink, and watched in amusement as the letters face turned pink.

The rest of the school day went by, Tadashi was incredibly bored through most of it. Except Astronomy. Tadashi was actually looking forward to class that day. They’d been talking about the stars, and how ancient civilizations used them in various ways.

“This is a Zodiac Chart! Something I’ve been excited to share with you all. The greeks believed that certain constellations in relation to the position of the moon, gave each person their personalities and traits based of the day they were born. It’s also how they told time and the days of the year. So, based on the chart, everyone has a zodiac sign, along with rising and moon signs that corresponds with them and help define their personalities. Of course this isn’t always accurate, especially in present times, but you’d be surprised with how much you relate to your zodiac.”

Tadashi looked down at his zodiac chart.

Scorpio

“Tch, yeah right.”

…

Everything was quiet when Tadashi came marching into the library, admittedly late but his tutor could wait a bit. Tadashi scanned the tables until he found one with a tall blonde with glasses silently mouthing the words to the book he was reading. Tadashi made his way over to Tsukishima quietly. Leaning over the blonde’s shoulder, he whispered.

“It’s rude to read when you’re supposed to be teaching me.” The blonde fell out of his chair in shock. He looked up at the punk with a surprised look. After he managed to collect himself, Tsukishima looked up and glared at Yamaguchi, who was snickering behind his hand, trying not ot laugh as he extended a hand to Tsukishima. The blonde took it and noticed how surprisingly soft the other’s hand was.

“Um, you’re late. I didn’t think you would come.” Tadashi shrugged. 

“I almost didn’t,” he replied. “But then I remembered how cute my tutor was so I decided against ditching you.” Tadashi took a seat and smirked at the blush that rose on the others cheeks. 

“Are you always so…”

“So what, babe?”

“Flirtatious. Call me Kei.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Tadashi winked and Kei gave a tired sigh as he sat next to the punk, the blush on his cheeks bearly beginning to fade.

“Math.” Kei said, pulling out his school books and setting them on the table.

“Huh?”

Kei looked up at tadashi over his glasses. “We’ll start with math. Quadratic Equations are easy once you get the hang of it-”

“I know, I get them just fine.” Kei rose his eyebrow and looked at Tadashi. “What? Don’t believe me?” He smirked.

“No offense, but why would I be here if you understood the math?”

“You’re smart, you figure it out, babe.

Kei glared at the punk once again. “Fine, there’s either two options. One, you don’t get the math and are lying through your teeth, or, you’re really smart, but would rather spend your time smoking and vandalizing property under the school bleachers to actually show it. Oh, not to mention how your actually a scaredy cat because there is no way you’d actually be here or in class if it weren't or the councillor threatening to call your dad.” 

“...”

Tadashi stared at the nerd before rolling his eyes. “Yeah right, I’m not afraid of a phone call.”

“Kei leaned forward, looking Tadashi in his dark brown eyes. “You have to be afraid of something, or else why would you be here? The mention of your dad put you in mood, you looked like a cornered animal in the office, babe. “

Kei thought Yamaguchi was going to hit him, and as a matter of fact, he almost did. His fist clenched up and a deep growl escaped his throat at the mention of his father. And even though his life had a 50% chance of ending, kei couldn’t help thinking about how hot that was.  
‘Omg stopppppp’ he told himself as the other male took a deep breath and unclenched his hands. Kei, still maintaining eye contact, could almost make out the exact moment the punk managed to ground himself, taking a few extra moments, he gave Kei a dazzling smile.

“Let’s make a deal, Kei, I’ll call you by your name, I’ll come to every session. I’ll stay in class and get my gades up and become another success story on your resume, but you cannot, ever mention that man to me again. Yeah?”

Kei nodded silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and thank you to all who have enjoyed this and sent feedback so far! It really gave me the enthusiasm to write this next part! I'll stick to it, I promise! (⊙_⊙;)


	4. 100 Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really loved writing this so far and reading all of your feed back and replying. You all are so kind! (┬┬﹏┬┬)

True to his words, Kei never spoke about Tadashi’s father, and in return, Tadashi never called him babe. Kei couldn’t decide weather he was happy or disappointed with this agreement. Ultimately, he was confused, and almost awestruck at how the boy was able to change his emotions so quickly. It was like a flash, one moment and you couldn’t have believed he was ever upset. 

Clearly, there was something up with Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Kei found himself itching to figure it out with each passing moment.

An hour passed in silence. They could have ended their tutoring session after thirty minutes, but neither really wanted to. Tadashi not wanting to go home, and Kei wanting to ask so many questions. Unfortunately, Kei couldn’t work up the courage, so, after an hour and forty-five minutes of them meeting up, Kei muttered,

“I’m sorry.”

Tadashi looked up at the blonde and gave him an odd look. “It’s alright, you didn’t mean anything by it.” Kei shook his head.

“But I think I did…”

“...”

“...”

“Hey Tsukishima, can I ask you something?” Kei looked up and was met with dark brown eyes.

“Uh, sure.”

“Why haven’t you left yet.” kei looked down at his hands.

“I don’t know, why haven't you?”

“I don’t know...no, that’s a lie. I do know, I just… let's play a game. I don’t want to go home and you don’t seem to either so why not!

“What game?”

“100 questions.”

“ That’s a lot, isn’t it typically 20 questions? “ kei asked. Tadashi laughed. 

“ Sure, but I’m not very typical, and something tells me you aren’t either. Don’t worry, we don’t have to get through all 100 today, but we’re doing this meeting up thing for like a month, right? Why not make a friend out of it!”

A friend…

“What, never had a friend before?” Kei could feel himself heat up. 

“ Yes I have!” Tadashi leaned back in his chair and laughed. 

“Your ears turn red when you lie!”

“ Do not!”

“Do too, look,” Before kei could hide, Tadashi whips out his phone and snapped a picture, laughing at the blondes embarrassment. “ okay, okay, question one, what’s your zodiac sign?”

“ uh, Libra.” Tadashi hummed. 

“ That makes sense, I’m a Scorpio apparently.”

“Apparently?” Tadashi nodded his head. “Okay, what’s your favorite thing.”

Tadashi laughed. “ My favorite thing?” Kei nodded. 

“ Yeah what is it?”

“ That depends…”

“It doen’t have to. There are no wrong answers, Yamaguchi, just goes with what feels right.” Kei could be barely see it, and he felt more than saw it really, but for a moment, just a small moment, Yamaguchi smiled, genuinely smiled and said….

“I guess it’d have to be the stars.”

Kei wanted to know why, but for some reason, he felt he couldn’t not yet. It was like there was a hidden key he had to find before he could unlock the memory behind Yamaguchi’s answer. So instead, he told him,

“I love dinosaurs.”

“Dinosaurs?”

“Dinosaurs.”

Tadashi tried, he really did, but he couldn’t contain his laughter as an imagine of Tsukishima in a blow up dinosaur costume crossed his mind.

“DiNoSaUrS?!”

Kei rolled his eyes. “Yes dinosaurs. It’s not that funny.” Tadashi choked.

“No, no you’re right it’s not, except it is so perfectly you and I love that you just told me that! Straight face and all!” Kei was pretty sure his eyes would get stuck with the amount of times he rolled them that day.

“Okay, question three, go!”

“Okay, can I call you Tsukki?”  
“Can I call you Yams?” Yamaguchi seemed to consider it for a bit before smiling.

“Yams it is.”

“Then you can call me Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give you guys two updates to make up for the previous hiatus. Enjoy!


	5. Yamaguchi the Troublemaker and Tsukishima the Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Chapter five!

It was quite the sight really, watching the two walk down the hall side by side. People didn’t really know what to think about it.

Yamaguchi the Troublemaker and Tsukishima the Nerd.

A dangerous duo indeed. Anyone with a pair of eyes knew there was something going on. As days progressed, they spent lunch and afterschool day with each other, doing homework or asking each other questions, them only asking about five to ten questions a day. 

“Favorite movie?”

“Easy, Nightmare on Elm St.”

“Gross.”

“Shut up. Do you like chocolate?”

“Never leave the house without a bar.”

“Nice.”

It wasn’t until around the fiftieth question that the topic Kei so dreaded came up.

“Hey, question fifty.”

“Hit me, Yams.”

“What’s your sexuality?”

Kei choked on his milk.

“I’m sorry?” Tadashi gave an awkward laugh. Added to the list of things about the brunette that surprised kei.

“I asked what your sexuality was?”

“I um… don’t really like talking about it. I don’t think I’ve ever said it out loud before, actually.” Tadashi taped his fingers against his chin like he was thinking.

“I take it you’re not straight then?” 

It took Kei a bit, but he finally came out and said it.

“No, I don’t think I am.” Tadashi could see the blonde was very uncomfortable, and took the consideration of looking around before taking the blondes fiddling hands into his own.

“It’s okay you know, Tsukki, I’m not straight either. As a matter of fact, I have absolutely zero interest in the female population, contrary to popular belief.” It took a minute for Kei to process this information, given his attention was currently focused on how seriously soft Tadashi’s hands were. When he was able to understand, he looked up and was met with beautiful brown orbs. 

Tsukishima then allowed himself to notice his companion’s other beautiful features. His long, what he could only guess was soft hair. His smile, and the way every part of him seemed to say, ‘you’re okay’. The way he softly squeezed his hand as if he was scared Kei would break. It was then he realized how utterly different Tadashi Yamaguchi was.

“It’s their lost, you’re quite a catch.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “How sweet. I don’t think so.” Tadashi gave Kei a somber smile. “My mom used to tell me that one day, I’d find someone who loved me more then all the stars in the sky, and the more I think about it, I don’t think she knew what she was talking about.”

“I do. It’s clear she loves twice that much.”  
“Loved.”

And there it was.

“Yams, I…”

“Your not so bad yourself Tsukki, if some guy comes and snatches you up, I wouldn’t be the only lost.” Kei blushed, and let go of Yamaguchi’s hands.

“Question fifty-one, do you consider Ice Cream the same as frozen yogurt?”  
“Of course not, anyone who does is a monster.”

“Thank you!”

“Hmm, what do you want to study in college, assuming you want to go?”

“Archeology. You?”

“Astronomy, duh.”

“Duh.”

“Fifty-three, how many piercings do you have?” Tadashi smirked. Any trace of his once somber expression was now gone.

“Eight.”

“Really, where’s the eighth?” Kei asked, only counting seven including his tongue piercing. Tadashi’s smirk widened.

Kei regretted all of his life choices.


	6. The Storm part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short....sorry!

It was nearing spring break, and technically, Tadashi and Kei didn’t have to meet up for tutoring sessions. Now, they had no excuse other than simply enjoying each other’s company. Tadashi realized that he found something in Kei that he never thought he ever would. He realized the day he asked question sixty that, to put it in short terms, he was whipped. The more he though about it, there wasn’t a thing he didn’t absolutely love about Tsukishima Kei. Like the way his eyes reflected light like honey, and how he smelt of lavender and pineapple, and somehow made it work. How he loved dinosaurs and would do almost anything for a slice of decent strawberry short cake. How he wasn’t afraid to tell or show when he was uncomfortable or upset, and never seemed to know his worth, but never downplayed it either.

Kei Tsukishima was nothing less than perfect, and if Tadashi was going to be completely honest, it scared him to his bitter core. He couldn’t help a small voice in the back of his head chastizing him everytime he laughed at something the blonde said or fought the urge to blush when he smiled that perfect smile at him.

‘It’s not real.’

‘Look at you’

‘He doen’t even like you’

‘What a bother’

And for a while, he was able to push away those thoughts, because Kei made him feel something different. Something good. Something he hadn’t felt sice that night all those years ago. 

Kei made Tadashi feel loved. 

He made him feel like this six year old self. And maybe he was being silly. Maybe they’d only been friends for two month and yeah, maybe this was all just a stupid crush due to Yamaguchi deciding to let one person know a few things about himself that no one would care to know otherwise. But what he felt was important...right?

In the midst of joy, it’s so easy to forget what one wants, what one needs to be forgotten. But there’s alway a night to each day, and though he never told anyone, Tadashi was terribly afraid of the darkness.

Darkness. Everyone has it, even just a bit. It’s that feeling of anger or hatred steaming inside ones self. And Tadashi’s father had a lot of it. And normally, Tadashi could handle himself in a storm. He had gotten used to the abuse to a point. But it had never gotten that bad.


	7. The Storm part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... yoiks.

Kei couldn’t sleep. Something was wrong. 

Terribly

Terribly

Terribly

Wrong

He dialed his number, but no answer.

…

It was waiting for him, like a spinning wheel waiting to prick a finger.

A noose on the table. 

The noose

Tadashi tried to back up the way he came in. He hit something soft, and seconds later, he noticed the smell.

Alcohol.

“Lok wos home”

This is it, Tadashi thought. The man behind him began laughing and Tadashi knew his father had lost any sense of mind.

“Ya se dat der roep? Dat ws ers.” Tadashi could feel the mans tight drunken grip on his shoulder. Could feel him shake as he buried his face in Tadashi’s hair.

“Whn did yor har get so long? Hwo long has it ben?” It took a lot to keep Tadashi’s knees from buckling. 

He’s felt a lot of fear over the years, but never like this. Not like the fear he felt in that moment, when his father hugged him. 

Not too hard like he was trying to hurt Tadashi, but soft and gentle, like he was a baby.

“I-i-it’s-s been seven years-s. She’s been gone seven years.”

“Sevn Yers.” 

All Tadashi could do was stand still, his eyes fixated on the noose that had killed his mother all those years ago.”

“S-seven y-years.”

“Your scared, Tadashi, your okay.” Tadashi shook his head. A tear ran down his face. He was so confused.

Something was wrong this set up wasn’t right. His father’s behavior wasn’t right. Every inch of his being told him.

rUn!

“Don’t. I dern’t wana hert you.”

Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut.

“But you need to pay for what yor don.”

Tadashi shook his head.

“I didn’t do it,”

“Go upstairs.”

“Sir please! I’m sorry”  
“And strip.”


	8. The Storm part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swaer Tadashi's personality took a 180 turn...but can you blame him?

School starts back up in three day. It’s been almost two weeks, and Yams hadn’t texted him once, asking any questions or wanting to meet up like they’d discussed. Kei even took the liberty to call and text him multiple times, to no avail.

What the hell happened to Tadashi? 

Kei woke up, 2:32 am, two days away from the start of school. And he cried. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he should run. Like he had somewhere he needed to be, so he grabbed his shoes and a sweater…

And he ran.

And he ran.

And he ran.

He didn’t stop until he came across a busy street. He stopped and looked around. He felt as if he needed to scream as the feeling of urgency turned to dread. He searched the area until he finally glazed to the side, to see a figure, on a bridge with long flowing hair, in short shorts and a t-shirt. Something felt wrong. The air was too icy, his heart was pounding too fast, and as his feet began to move, and he approached the figure, the first thing he noticed lit up in a lamps light, was scars.

Scars upon scars and bruises and more scars and more bruises. It covered the figures arms and legs and up their neck. The second thing he noticed, was freckles, then that it was a male, slightly shorter than him, with three piercings. 

By the time he reached him, the figure had turned its head towards him, and it almost took both teens too long to realize what was going on.

“Y-yams?”

“Go away.”

“Tadashi what happened!”

“I said go away!”

“It’s not worth it! Please! Just talk to me Yams! Tell me who did this to you!”

“GO- sh-she said...she said she loved me. No matter who I loved and who I married and despite my freckles and everything else in this god awful world. And she left!” 

Tadashi fell to his knees. 

Kei ran to him.

“Pathetic…”

“Tadashi.”

“Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.”

Kei reached out to touch him, he was so skinny.

“Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.”

“Y-Yams, please, stop!”

“He said he’d never love someone who looked like me. Pathetic.”

“...”

“He said it’s my fault. Pathetic.”

“No.”

“I should have been enough. Pathetic.”

Stop.”

“I c-c-couldn-n’t stop him. PaThetIc.”

“Tadashi it’s not true.”

“ I hate myself! Pathetic! Pathetic!”

“And what about what I say! Tadashi listen to me!”

“Tsukki? He doesn’t even like me. Pathetic.”

“What? No!” 

Tsukishima began to cry. This wasn’t his Yams. Or was it, and he just didn’t know?

“Their scared of me. Pathetic.”

“You’re the best person I know.”

“What a bother. Pathetic.”

Kei didn’t bring his phone.

“Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.” Kei didn’t know what to do. No one noticed they were there, half under the street light. So he just hugged a broken Tadashi and whispered the only words he knew to be true.

“Beautiful.”

“Pathetic.”

“Beautiful freckles.”

“Pathetic!”

“Beautiful hair,”

“pathetic.”

“Beautiful heart.”  
“pathetic…”

“Beautiful Tadashi.”

“P-pat-path-”

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay Tadashi. Your beautiful. So beautiful.”

“But m-my frec-ckels.”

“Are so beautiful, like a galaxy of stars. How I love your freckles Yams.”

~  
“I love you freckles baby, because their yours. You’re not you without them. And besides. They look just like a galaxy of stars, look at the stars Tadashi. Aren’t they beautiful?” 

“And so are you Tadashi, you just need to find someone who understands that.

~

Tadashi looked up at a sky full of stars. 

“Mom?”

“No, Yams, just Tsukki.”

“Tsukki?”

“Yes, “ Tsukishima cried. “I’m here Yams, don’t worry, I’m right here!”

Tadashi began to shake in Kei’s arms. Kei held him tighter.

“Tsukki, Kei I miss her so much. S-so much it hu-urts.” Tadashi cried out.

“I know, Yams, I know.

They sat there for a while on that bridge. Kei gave Tadashi his sweater, and once the poor exhausted boy had fallen to sleep, Kei picked him up, held him close, and carried him home.

Kei laid him in bed, and tended to his cuts and bruises. Nothing was broken, but Kei did notice a ton of blood on the insides of his thighs as he changed his clothes. He woke up his dad and explained the situation.

Tadashi was taken to a hospital, where he woke up twelve hours later. He was told he had been brought there by a man named Tsukishima and his son. Tadashi demanded he see them.

Tsukki came running.

“Tsukki...what’s happening?” Tadashi was confused. Had Tsukki been crying?

“Y-you’re okay. You're gonna be okay I promise.”

“Tsukki why am I here, why am I at a hospital?” A doctor walked inside, asking to speak with Tadashi alone. Tadashi refused.

“Not without Kei, he has to be here.” The doctor looked between the two boys.

“Are you the one who brought him here?” He asked Kei.

“Yes, what happened?”

The doctor sighed. “I’m Dr. Sugawara, please call me Suga. Mr. Yamaguchi has clearly suffered from a concussion of sorts, side affects can vary but it should heal fine on it’s own. That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Okay, so what is it?”

Dr. Suga sat in the chair next to Tsukishima’s father. “Tadashi. I know your head must hurt, but I need you to listen. My partner, he’s a detective police officer, and he specializes in cases just like this one. I need you to tell me what happened to you. Do you remember who did it?”

“Who did what!? What’s wrong with me?” Dr. Suga grabbed Tadashi’s hand firmly.

“Tadashi, when we did a physical overlook at you, you had blood covering your thighs, so I had an associate of mine take a look at you. Dr. Koutarou specilizes in sexual assault victims heren the the hostipal. We have some samples being tested, but if you could tell us what happened, that would help a great deal in the long run.”

“S-sexual assault? No I would have remembered something like that. No one even get’s close enough to be to try anything like that! Kei, tell them!” Tsukishima was frozen, as dot’s began to connect inside his head. He just didn’t have all the pieces!

“Yams, I need you to remember. Remember the last day of school before we went on spring break? We walked to the front gate together. I gave you my number and you said we would meet up but you never called. Why was that? How come you never answered my messages? What happened Tadashi?” Tadashi frowned. 

It was like trying to recall a bad dream. “I walked home, and...I don’t know Tsukki was there?”

“No, Yams, I was at the bridge.”

“Bridge? Oh yeah, I had wanted to…”

Dr. Suga leaned towards the boys. “You had wanted to what, Tadashi?”

“I-I had wanted t-to...d-die. I wasn’t enough. He had...” Tadashi gasped and grasped his head. Suga stood up and and turned a vial on a machine Tadashi was hooked up to. 

“I’m sorry, that’s enough. Mr. Tsukishima, do you know of any family for me to contact?” Kei father looked at him.

“His mother is...gone. He only has his…”

Shit.

“He was afraid of him…” Suga gave Kei a confused look. 

“Afraid of who?”

“He was the only thing he was afraid of. I brought him up once, and he made me promise to never bring him up again. The councilor mentioned, and he growled like he wanted to hit something...Dr., you can’t call him.” Suga pulled out his pager, as a young man walked through the door.

“Hey, Suga, his test results came back. We ran them with past DNA records and uh... I already called the cops, but I think we’re gonna needcps up here too.”

“No, Kuroo did you find them?” 

“Yeah, and Kenma already contacted him, so you may wanna call Asahi quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this confusing? This might be confusing...sorry.


	9. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck!! I'm so sorry this is so late!! Here's the next chapter!!

Tadashi had never felt more embarrassed as he had walking down the hall of the school the next week. Of course his teachers had been notified of the situation, but Tadashi couldn’t help but feel that everyone had been. There were whispers and stares.

It was overwhelming, which was odd for this environment.

It would be better if he hadn’t shut down on the one person who seemed to actually care right now. And if you were to ask Tadashi why he’s been ignoring and avoiding Tsukishima, he wouldn’t have an answer. He had been so sweet and caring and gentle. It was annoying. So when Tadashi was finally able to leave the hospital, he didn’t call Tsukishima like he promised he would. He didn’t wait at the gate in front of the school for the blonde like he had grown the habit of doing.

He was worrying him, he knew he was, but he couldn’t help it. Things had changed drastically. And Tadashi didn’t want them to. Tsukishima Kei was worming slowly into his life, learning things about Tadashi that he didn’t want to share. He had to distance himself. It was the only way to stop things from going too far. Because surely Kei wouldn't stick around forever, especially after all that he’s learned about the brunette.

Tadashi had only known the guy for a few months, and maybe it was the way the blonde’s smile made his heart jump, or how safe he felt hin his arms, but a part of him couldn’t help but hope that Tsukishima was different.

But a bigger, more scared part of him told him to keep his distance, so he would do just that. And as hard a task that would be, Tadashi had a plan.

…

Kei was confused. Tadashi had been admitted from the hospital days ago, he was sure, but he hadn’t called him yet. And when he arrived at the school that morning, the punks usual figure wasn’t waiting for him.

Had he done something wrong? Kei decided not to jump to conclusions. Tadashi had a lot on his plate, it could be a number of things. So Kei would wait until math class to see him. And boy did he see him. However, when he tried to talk to the brunette, he got the cold shoulder in return, Tadashi decided to look at basically everything except the blonde, and that’s when Kei noticed the whispers. 

“Did you hear about the punk?”

“I heard he tried to commit.”

“Woah what the hell?!”

“Well I overheard one of the teachers saying his dad got arrested. He’s in the system now.”

“Foster care? What about his mom?”

“Apparently she’s not in the picture. Probably left him or something.”

Kei hated rumors. They were almost always misleading. You never ever got the whole story or truth out of a stupid rumor. So hearing this, along with some pent up confusion, Kei snapped.

“Okay, what the hell? Is your life so incredibly boring you have to go spread rumors about someone else? You’re all pathetic, really. Whatever happened isn’t anyone’s business so shut the hell up!” 

In the silence there was tension. Everyone had shut up, but all eyes were on Kei and Tadashi, who’s eyes couldn’t be seen through his bangs as he stood up after a bit and walked out of the classroom. Silently, Kei began to follow him before he was stopped by the teacher.

“Mr. Tsukishima.”

“Yes Ma’am?”

“...make sure he’s alright. You’re excused.”

So the blonde left the room and searched Tadashi, who was all the way in the boys bathroom on the third floor. Tadashi was collapsed against the wall of the farthest stall, but Kei could tell by the black boots and ripped jeans that can be seen through the bottom of the stall that the brunette was there. So he closed the door to the bathroom and turned the lock.

Taking a seat outside the stall, Kei though of an appropriate apology. 

“Um...so I think I overstepped...a ton.” A scoff could be heard from over the stall door. “Hey, Yams, I’m sorry. I’ve been so worried that I didn’t stop to think that you may have needed space. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“...”

“And I get it. You don’t want to talk. But I’m here, you know, if you need me.”

“...”

“...”

“Hey Tsukki…”

“Yes?”

“Question 78.”

Kei smiled, having not know how much he’s been wanting to hear the others voice.. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“Say I didn’t want you to be around me anymore. What would you do?” The blonde’s smile dropped. 

Oh, he wasn’t expecting that.”

“Why, Yamaguchi, what did I do to warrant that?”

“Oh, nothing I suppose. I just have a reputation of being a bad ass lone wolf. Can’t jeopardize that for a cute nerd, you know?” The brunette tried to joke and hide it, but his voice gave it away. He was crying.

“I call BS. Tadashi, open the stall.”

“...no…”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi I will slide my long ass under this door if you don’t open up.”

“... lies! You’d mess up your favorite sweater!”

“Bet! You matter so much more than this sweater.”

“...no, I don’t. Or I shouldn’t. We just met a few months ago. You’re just supposed to be my tutor!” With that, Kei found himself sliding across the floor, trying to fit his self into the stall. 

He hit his head on the way up.

Tadashi laughed.

Kei smiled.   
“There’s that smile. “

Tadashi's smile dropped. “It feels weird to. Like I’m not supposed to. Like apart of me feels like I shouldn’t be able to move on from this that quickly.” Kei fell silent, thinking of the right words to say to the smaller boy.

“I don’t think so. Tadashi, just because you’re broken doesn’t mean you can’t you try and be happy.”

“I think that’s the problem. That bastard hurt me, Tsukki, I should be so upset but...he’s gone. And there’s this weight lifted from my chest and I can finally breathe for once. Does that make me an ass?” Kei pretended to think about Tadashi’s question.

“Well, you’ve always been an ass…” Tadashi took off one of the bands around his wrist and threw it at the the blonde. The two found themselves smiling again. “No, no that doesn’t make you an ass, Tadashi. You’re just...free. And its a feeling you’re not used to. It probably feels wrong almost, so you try to think up reason as to why it is.” Kei moved to sit at Tadashi’s side. The punk, despite himself, rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“You were supposed to be my tutor….so how the hell did we end up here?” Kei let out a small laugh. 

“I don’t know, but I’m glad we are.”

…

It’s now the end of the school day, and two boys found themselves walking down the hall to a locker they both never thought they’d go to.

“Akaashi, what if we just...didn’t?”

“Kenma we can’t, you know that.” The smaller of the two crossed his arms and gave a rather expressive look of disgust. They had both heard of the name Yamaguchi Tadashi, and what they heard wasn’t exactly great. All things considered, there was nothing to be nervous about. Kenma knew this, but given his history of social anxiety   
and the countless rumors he’s heard about his new foster sibling, he was in for a lot more than he volunteered for.

“Kenma, Suga asked us specifically to take Yamaguchi home. He’s goes to this school. He’s younger than us. You have nothing to be afraid of. Haven’t you met him before anyway? At the hospital?”

The short blonde shook his head aggressively. “No, Kuroo met him. I called the man that hurt him to come pick him up!” 

“It was an honest mistake, Kenma, he’s a teen, and in the same boat just like us. He’ll understand...” The two stopped in their tracks at the sight of the punk walking down the halls. “Probably.”

Kozume Kenma and Kenji Akaashi were in technically orphans, same as a certain notorious punk. They were in a foster home with all the other orphans in their small town. Thank the souls that decided to take in every kid they found.

Kenma and Akaashi was tasked with taking home the new member.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I decided to do since i've been infatuated with Punk Yamaguchi. I just want to know if this is something you want me to finish. I'll probably finish it anyway, but weather I update or not depends on you guys, so let me know! Should I continue it? Any feedback on the writing itself is greatly appreciated.


End file.
